God Given Curses
by The voices say to kill you
Summary: Harry and his sister Jaymie's uncle Vernon decided that they weren't worth keeping alive, so he killed them. What happens when they wake up as Valkries? Why is Bumbledork on the recieving end of their hate? Read to find out. T for language and violence.


**I don't own Harry Potter, or Greek Mythology, I did get the wings and some powers from Maximum Ride but that is the only thing from that. **

If someone were to walk exactly 932 meters into the woods beside numbers 1-10 Privet Drive they would see two bodies, not breathing, hanging from a tree by their necks. But no one did, why would they? It's not like they would go walking like that for fun. It wasn't normal, and normal is what Privet Drive strived for.

_TOO MUCH FOR OUR HERO?_

_By Rita Skeeter _

_It just recently came in that Harry and Jaymie Potter committed suicide! What happened? This reporter wants to know.  
The boy who lived (and loved, pg12) has just recently defeated he-who-must-not-be-named in a battle at the ministry (details pg9) and I was wondering. Why would a boy who has just defeated the most evil man of his time commit suicide? _

_I got his uncle to give an interview and he said, and I quote, "I'm glad that the freaks died. With all of you freaks coming over, it's worse than when they were alive! Do you freaks have a mental institution? They should have been in it with all of their suicide fantasies!"_

_We never saw any signs of these fantasies and we want to know why not one of their so called friends reported it. Or did they see it?_

_See details page 3._

It wouldn't be until one of them woke up that you could see that they weren't in fact, dead. Merely recovering, wouldn't you if you were just hung?

_TEEN WITCHLY TEEN HEARTTHROB OR SUICIDAL?  
By Reality Meadows_

_We learned recently that teen heartthrob Harry Potter and his sister Jaymie Potter committed suicide on June 19! How could this have happened? _

_Did the pressure of being the savior of the wizarding world get to him? Was he in a cult? Did a muggle gang bully him into killing himself? Could you have made him feel better?_

_See if you would have been a match for him, page 7._

Did you really think that you could have killed two who have the protection of the Greek Gods and Goddesses with a simple hanging? No, they bathed in the River Styx, they were smart. They didn't anchor themselves to a part of _their _bodies, no; they decided to anchor themselves to Asclepius, Greek god of medicine. He really liked them, he would take care of them.

The only problem was that this was only a temporary fix. It couldn't stay like that forever, but Asclepius knew that the second that they were given their mortality, they would die. He needed to put it somewhere new. He couldn't keep their mortality like it was; they would stay asleep until he gave it back. So he went to Athena.

Athena liked them too. She thought of them as her children, so she thought about what to do. She didn't want her children to die. She came up with a plan. You think that they would make them gods, but they couldn't. They need mortals to be at least 17 before they can become gods, or goddesses. They were 12-Jaymie, and 15-Harry. She decided that they should become Valkyries. They loved them, the children should not die.

Valkyries were originally dark angles of death that hovered over battlefields, waiting until the right moment to take the spirit of one of the countless soldiers. Then… something changed. They no longer took the spirits from the soldiers, merely accompanied them to the underworld. They were the ones who would sooth the wounded soldiers and murder victims. They would be the ones who had the murders die horrible painful deaths. We weren't evil. We just were revenge personified.

**JAYME'S POV**

When I woke up, I was hanging from a tree… by my neck… I cut myself down with my perfect sharp nails (wait, when did I get those?) and my perfect hands. I cut Harry down too.

"Wake up! Wake up! Hello…" I didn't sound like myself. I sounded… better… my voice was perfect. "Harry…" he looked like he had grown his hair out almost to his chin. I just realized that mine had come down just past my shoulders (it was just past my ears before) and I liked it. "Wake up."

Harry woke up and was like, "Jaymie," it sounded wrong, it was like he wasn't talking to me, "That you?"

"Yes, who else would it be?" I asked.

"You don't look or sound like you. You look perfect, your body… if you don't mind me saying… wow… and your hair is longer and shiny and soft, and your eyes, they became huge and acid green! They're so perfect!" he said.

I said, "Well look in the mirror! I'm not the only one who changed! YOU are WOW!"

"Why thank you! Jaymie," there it was again! The way that it didn't feel natural!

"Don't call me that, it doesn't feel right," I said. "Harry, I remember everything about the life I lived. I remember you're my brother, but that's the only thing that feels like it's from this life."

"You're right about the name thing. It's not my name," he said.

"I know! We'll make up new names! Mine will be… Jaide Greenmoon!" I said.

"I'm um… Damian Greenmoon!" he decided. "Perfect!"

We were surrounded by a black burst of magic and I felt a terrible pain in my back, it was terrible! My brain just shut down for a while and I fell

**DUMBLEDORE'S POV**

I was sitting in my office, sucking on lemon drops (of course) and wondering why my little too… ahem, I mean, my… err… loving honorary grandson, would commit suicide! I mean, he would have been a perfect little political pawn!

Fawkes sung something and he disappeared in a blast of fire. I shrugged my shoulders and heard a whirring. My Valkyrie detector! Fawkes was going to get the Valkyrie! It projected an image.

"_I know!" the girl said. "We'll make up new names! Mine will be… _Jaide Greenmoon_!"\_

"_I'm um… _Damian Greenmoon_!" the boy decided. "Perfect!"_

_They were surrounded by a burst of black magic and the girl cried out and fell to the ground. The boy did the same shortly after._

Fawkes came back with each claw clutching a cocoon like thing. "Fawkes… are those the Valkyries?" I asked him.

He nodded and sang another tune. He dropped a few of his tears on each of the cocoons and they literally dissolved. The boy woke up first and immediately went to the girl, "Jaide… Jaide! Come back to us, Jaide! We have PANCAKES! They're the good kind, way better than those nasty cookies that made you want to go over to the dark side in the first place!"

"Donwnna eeet pankks. Wnn waaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffflls…" she said sleepily.

"Well, we don't have waffles right now," he said chuckling as he shook his wings. He just then realized that he had wings. "Jaide, hon, it's time to wake up!" Hon? Hmm she must be his mate.

"Yyyyyyyyyyy?" she asked intent on getting more sleep.

"Jaide, just wake up," he said.

"Damian! Why must you torture me so? I'm tired! I was sleeping!" she said.

"This guy brought us here, he wants us up," he said.

**JAIDE'S POV**

"Look, old man, I'll let you off this time because you didn't know, and I'm letting Damian off because if I kick his butt, he'll get me back with way worse! But if you EVER make Damian wake me up again, I will make you regret it with every fiber of your being," I said. "Don't let it happen again." He nodded gravely.

"Anyway! We are Damian and Jaide Greenmoon, pleasure to meet the highly esteemed Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" Damian said solemnly. I snickered, twice, before I started to laugh louder, and louder Damian joined in. Dumbledore didn't deserve the name albublablabla.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I immediately stopped laughing to yell, "You! Highly esteemed? HAH! You couldn't even tell that Voldemort was possessing one of your teachers an 11 year old stopped him! You couldn't find Slytherin's Chamber or capture a mass murderer that was on the loose! Guess who did? A 12 year old boy! A third year survived and won, the tri-wizard tournament! NOT YOU! A forth year convicted a MINISTRY OFFICIAL that was torturing kids! NOT YOU! A fifth year defeated MOLDYSHORTS! NOT YOU! And what do you do to him? Throw him away like a piece of trash! Harry Potter has been our lifelong FRIEND! DOES THAT MEAN _ANYTHING _TO YOU? Come on Damian, we're leaving. We'll be here on September 1st. we need to find our mates."

"I thought you were mates…" he said.

"No, just brother and sister," Damian said. "We'll see you on September 1st at 7:00. You can say that there are two Valkyries that need to attend Pigfarts or whatever it's called so that they can find their mates. We don't care."

With that we jumped out of the window and flew to the Forbidden Forest. We knew Dumbledore was watching us, but we didn't care, we needed to make alliances with the other magical creatures. Living Valkyries were amazing fighters, we were almost unbeatable. But we needed allies.


End file.
